memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock Must Die!
An exciting new story of interplanetary adventure. Introduction ;1970 cover : Captain Kirk and the crew of the starship find themselves in the middle of an undeclared war waged by the Klingon Empire… :''The Organians should be consulted about the war but their entire planet has disappeared—or been destroyed… :Mr. Spock entered the transporter chamber. His image would be flashed to Organia by the huge machine's faster-than-light tachyons. But the experiment failed. Suddenly there were two Mr. Spocks. One of them had to be destroyed… :But which one? ;1985 Cover : Captain's log, stardate 4181.4. We are at war with the Klingon Empire. :Launching an unprovoked attack upon the Federation, the Klingons have broken the terms of the Organian Peace Treaty—leaving the ''Enterprise stranded deep in uncharted space, cut off from the rest of the Federation fleet. :To find out what happened to the Organians, Commander Scott rigged an experimental modification to our transportation system designed to enable a tachyon replica of Mr. Spock to travel faster-than-light to Organia. But the experiment failed, and incredibly, left us with two identical Spocks: one of whom is a replica in every way opposite of our first officer, a traitor whose continued existence poses a grave threat to the ''Enterprise and quite possibly the entire Federation.'' :One of the Spocks must die. But which one? Summary References Characters :Ayelborne • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Claymare • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Kor • Korax • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Spock One • Hikaru Sulu • Trefayne • Nyota Uhura David • God • Goliath • Sherlock Holmes • James Joyce • Korzybski • Joanna McCoy • John Milton • Isaac Newton • Pablo Picasso • Shylock • William of Occam Starships and vehicles :clipper ship • corvette • ( class I heavy cruiser) • • galleon • kayak • battleship Locations :Hell Stellar :Great Nebula Area of Orion • Organian system • Shapley Center Planets, planetoids, and moons :Bosklave • Earth • Organia • Sherman's Planet Planetary :Caernarvon • Caribbean • Spain Races and cultures :Anglo-American • Bantu • English • Greek • Human • Klingon • Melkotian • Organian • Oriental • Romulan • Spanish • Swahili • Vulcan States and organizations :Command Academy • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Grand Senate of the Klingon Empire • Organian Council of Elders • Scientific Advisory Board • Space Service • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Other :Achilles heel • Ancient West • anorexia nervosa • bench-mark • bench-marking • berserker • brass • bullet • cancer • chess • chi-quare • chronon • Command Academy ring • credit • crutch • Dalton recension • deflector screen • Dirac jump • Easter • eglon • electric chair • ethon gas • Eurish • finis opus coronat • Finnegans Wake • fluoroscopy • Fundamentals of Naval Engagement • ghost • haggle • hand microphone • Hilbert space • homing missile • hydrogen • Interdict • iron • jewler's loupe • Klingon War • Latin • Law of Parsimony • mathom • McCoy's Paradox • The Merchant of Venice • mind-lock • missile • nano-jiffy • new suns space • Occam's Razor • phaser • photon torpedo • quark • robe • sabot • Senator in Chief • sling • soul • squirt • stellor • superman • tachyon • Thirty Years' War • transporter • tricorder • turboelevator • underwear • uniform • Vegan rickettsial fever • X-ray Animals and plants :beademungen • beetle • boabab tree • cat • chicken • escallopolyp • glow pups • gnat • gormenghastly • laburnum seed • lichen • ore • ox • rabbit • reepicheep • seaweed • skopolamander • tnucipen • tribble • uniped • wog • Xixobrax jewelworm Food and drink :chicken-and-quadrotriticale soup • coffee • haggis • sandwich • scotch Tree diseases :black spot • canker • fireblight • mildew • Titanian mold Chronology ;Stardate 3199.4 : The Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets have peace imposed upon them by the Organians. (Referenced in conversation) ;2269 : Enterprise s benchmarking survey. (In-story) ;Stardate 4011.9 : The Klingons attack the United Federation of Planets. (In-story) ;Stardate 4011.8 : The Enterprise crew consider their options. James T. Kirk takes some comfort in knowing that seventeen starbases are present to fight the Klingon invasion. They head towards Organia. (In-story) ;Stardate 4018.4 : Spock is transported to Organia, but is reflected back, creating a second Spock. (In-story) ;Stardate 4019.2 : The Enterprise continues on to Organia through Klingon space. (In-story) ;Stardate 4020.8 : The Klingons are doing so well in the war that they have time to conquer the Great Nebula Area of Orion. (In-story) ;Stardate 4150.0 : Spock One locks himself in the Medical Lab. He refuses to come out until the other Spock is dead. (In-story) ;Stardate 4181.6 : The Enterprise explains the current situation to Starfleet Command. (In-story) ;Stardate 4194.4 : The Enterprise destroys a group of Klingon ships. (In-story) ;Stardate 4194.6 : The Enterprise fights more Klingon ships in orbit of Organia. (In-story) ;Stardate 4196.2 : The Enterprise recieves a response from Starfleet Command which they choose to ignore. (In-story) ;Stardate 4198.0 : The Enterprise decides to transport an away team down to the surface of Orgaina to end the war. (In-story) ;Stardate 4200.9 : The landing party is delayed by the Spock fighting Spock One on the surface of Organia. (In-story) ;Stardate 4201.6 : The landing party reach the Organians and begin to formulate a plan. The Enterprise withdraws toward Federation space, but is surrounded by Klingon ships. (In-story) ;Stardate 4202.0 : The Organians end the war and punish the Klingons. (In-story) ;Stardate 4205.5 : The Enterprise continues on her mission. (In-story) Appendices Background * Spock Must Die! is the first original Star Trek novel in a series. The only previous publication to this was the Star Trek 1 novelizations and the stand-alone young-adult novel Mission to Horatius. Referenced Stories * * * * * Timeline Publication history *'1970, January': Original Bantam Books edition with photomontage cover depicting Spock, mirrored. *'1980s': Bantam Books reprints. Cover featuring Captain Kirk confronted by two Spocks. This cover was done in couple different layout styles. *'1999': Bantam Books Del Rey reprint. Cover by Kazuhiko Sano featuring Klingon battlecruisers. file:spockMustDie1.jpg|1970 cover image. file:spock must die 1980s.jpg|1980s Bantam reprint. file:spock must die 1985.jpg|1985 Bantam reprint. file:spockMustDie.jpg|1999 Bantam reprint. External link * category:books category:tOS novels